The Pony Games
by CheddarandPretzelCombos
Summary: 24 ponies are mysteriously taken to an unknown location-an arena. There, the evil Discord forces them to fight to the death. Normally, the ponies would never kill their friends, but Discord has brainwashed half of them. Let the Pony Games begin, and may the odds... you know the line.
1. Chapter 1

**The Pony Games**

**Okay, here it is. The Mystery Fic you're heard so much about from my profile page! (I just couldn't wait to start it.)  
**

The fresh smell of the clouds helped calm the nerves of the cyan pegasus as she paced across the Wonderbolt's training field. The auditions for the Wonderbolts were today. And Rainbow Dash was nervous, very nervous. She just knew she was going to fail.

When Soarin walked out of the locker room he saw his girlfriend's eyes light up and a huge weight lift off of her shoulders. He trotted over and gave her peck on the cheek.

"I'm so nervous. I feel like I'm going to puke." She said. Soarin gave her a big hug. In his arms, he could feel the rainbow pegasus slightly trembling, trying to be brave.

"Dash, you're the best flier I know. You'll do great. I'll be sitting here in the stands cheering you on." Rainbow broke away from the hug and took a shaky breath.

She gave Soarin a smile. "You're right. I'll do fine."

Soarin glanced behind Dash's shoulder. "And it looks like there's some extra support here for you."

Dash turned around and saw the big purple hot air balloon landing on the cloud. The five elements jumped out of the basket and onto the cloud.

"Guys! You made it!" Dash ran over to the girls and gave them hugs. They all said words of comfort until Spitfire, captain of the Wonderbolts, walked in from the locker room, wearing her uniform just like Soarin was.

"Hello, Rainbow Dash. Are you ready?" She asked.

Dash took a deep breath. "I guess."

She turned to her friends and opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly, she was gone. There one second, gone the next. Everypony looked up, expecting to see her in the air, but she wasn't there. They expected her to jump out from somewhere, yelling "Boo!" but it never happened.

"Where did she go?"

"Maybe it was the zombies! Spike says there are zombies!" Pinkie said. Everypony looked at her with looks of irritation. "What?" She asked. "It's possib-" Suddenly Pinkie Pie was gone.

"Am I the only one who just saw that?" AJ asked.

"No, I saw it too. She just disappeared." Rarity said.

Twilight was very confused. It seemed like magic, just disappearing like that, but there was no burst if light, no sound, no nothing.

"Wait, Rainbow THEN Pinkie Pie? This must be a prank." Applejack said."

"But how did they manage that?" Rarity said. "Mayb-" Rarity also disappeared.

"Oh, my. This is starting to get suspicious." Fluttershy said, her eyes wide with fear. "What if we all disappear?" And then the quiet yellow mare was also gone.

"Okay, I might be able to bring them back." Twilight said to AJ, Soarin, and Spitfire, the only ones left on the field. Her horn started glowing, trying to reverse the teleportation, but it was futile. She tried not to panic.

"Nopony move." She said, trying to prevent anypony else from disappearing. "If you feel anything, anything at all, tell me and I might be able to prevent you from disappearing.

There was a moment of silence.

"Wait!" Soarin quickly yelled out, but then he, too was gone.

"I reckon this cloud is jinxed." AJ said.

"Everypony to the balloon! We have to get out of here!"

AJ and Twilight jumped in the balloon's basket while Spitfire flew beside them on their descent to the ground.

Twilight glanced over to the two ponies accompanying her about every two seconds, silently begging them to stay. But suddenly, Spitfire was gone.

Twilight involuntarily grabbed Applejack's hoof. "Don't leave. Please."

"I won't." But Twilight felt AJ's hoof there one second, gone the next. She looked down to where her hoof held held Applejack's just a second ago. The purple pony's eyes began to water. She was afraid, mostly because she didn't even understand.

She sat in the bottom of the basket, forcing herself to calm down. She took deep breaths. She tried to concentrate on other things. The blue sky, the ground, which was only about five hundred feet below her, and her stomach ache. Her stomach really hurt. Suddenly her stomach went from a usual stomach ache to something worse. It felt like there was ice in her stomach, freezing her insides.

Suddenly, she wasn't in the balloon anymore. She'd disappeared too.

Twilight was momentarily suspended in nothingness. It was dark, and her hooves felt no ground. There was nothing keeping her up, she just hovered.

The moment she tried to move, was suddenly speeding very quickly through the darkness, moving so fast that her eyes were forced shut. Then, it all stopped. When she opened her eyes, she still wasn't in the balloon, but she wasn't in the strange darkness, either. She didn't know where she was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pony Games**

**Chapter 2**

**Author's note: Just to let you guys know, I came up with this idea _before _seeing the Pony Games trailer on YouTube. I came up with the idea myself, and I'm not trying to copy anyone.**

Twilight Sparkle stood in a tall cylinder with a black metal base and thick glass walls. First thought: _Where am I? _Second thought: _Where are my friends? _

Peering though the cylinder's thick glass, she saw about twenty other cages identical to her own. They were all gathered in a large circle in the middle of a large field surrounded my miles upon miles of forests. She looked over to the cage to the right of her, which was about 20 feet away,catching the other pony's eye. It was Rarity.

Her big blue eyes stared at Twilight is silent terror. Based on the look on Rarity's face, she didn't know where they were, either. Twilight noticed Rarity's horn was gone. She lifted a hoof to the top of her head to discover her horn was gone, too. Twilight's actions triggered Rarity to do the same, and her eyes widened to find her horn missing. _What's going on? _Twilight mouthed. Rarity shrugged in reply.

Twilight tapped the thick glass with her hoof and leaned hard into it, trying to free herself from this strange prison, soon to find her actions were futile.

Giving up in frustration, she looked around in angst to the other cages, all holding ponies she knew. She soon came to realize that all of the unicorns lacked their horns and the pegasi were without wings. She looked to her left to find Soarin, looking very worriedly at his back were his wings were supposed to be.

Her eyes swept the circle of cages, then straining to see the ponies across the circle from her, but they were too far away to see much of anything but colors. Her eyes soon fell on Rainbow Dash, who was on the other side of Rarity. Something wasn't right about her, besides the fact that her wings were gone.

Her eyes. They weren't magenta. They were a smoky green that covered her entire eye; pupil, iris, whites and all. Twilight motioned for Rarity to get Rainbow's attention. Rarity rapped on the glass of her cage and looked to be shouting at the top of her lungs, but the rainbow pony remained unresponsive, staring strait ahead at nothing.

Panic began to rise inside of her. It looked like the Element of Loyalty had been possessed by some dark magic Twilight knew next to nothing about. Were any other's eyes like this? Rarity seemed okay. She turned to Soarin and tapped on the glass to get his attention. He seemed sober enough.

She pointed over to Soarin's girlfriend, and his eyes swept over the glass cages until he found what Twilight had been pointing at. His eyes widened. He looked back at Twilight for an explanation, but she could only shrug in desperation and continue to visually examine the cages.

On the other side of Soarin was... Oh, no.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight screamed out, but the princess could not hear her. While Twilight could still see that the princess had not been possessed, she could bear to think of what could capture even the princess.

Celestia's wings and horn were missing, leaving an over sized earth pony. She seemed frantic. She angrily pawed at the seams of the cage where the glass and black metal met in a frantic attempt to escape her prison. She leaned with all of her might against the glass with no result. Finally the princess sat back on her haunches, giving up in frustration and defeat.

Twilight sat down too, trying to figure out this puzzle, when a faint green glow appeared in the center of the field. And who would be so kind as to stick his ugly face into the world?

Discord.


	3. The Notice

**Notice**

Hey, there. It's CheddarAndPretzelCombos. I am writing this notice to explain to those who have no clue what's going on.

For those who have read my profile page, you are aware that this story is on hold until I finish my other work-in-progress called A Year in Georgia and Letters to Celestia, commonly referred to as YiG. It is the biggest piece of work I have ever taken up by myself and it requires all my energy in order for it to get done. If you are not following and/or haven't read it, I highly suggest you do, reason being it is my most viewed story and it will give you something to read while you wait for this one.

I assure you, as soon as YiG is done, The Pony Games will be the very next thing on the list. I apologize that I haven't posted this notice long ago, for those whom are wondering why this story hasn't yet been updated. The Pony Games is not in any way canceled, and it will get updated when I have successfully completed YiG. Unfortunately, I am unable to put a date on when this fic will again be updated, but rest assured it will happen. Thank you for your patience and please continue to favorite, follow, and review as all of you wonderful bronies have always done for me!

I will delete this notice (if I can figure out, that is; it seems like this website is updating every time I log in!) after chapter three is complete and uploaded, so if you're reading this it means YiG is still in production and Pony Games is still on hold.

Before I sign off this notice, I just want to clarify one thing real fast, so please bare with me and please read this: It's important. I feel like some people are under the impression that I am taking the idea of another. I don't know if anyone really feels that way, or if it's just in my head, but I want some official clarity typed up real pretty so that I can see, you can see it, and I am able to refer back to this in a time of need. Feel free to quote me on this; these are the real-deal words of Diana "CheddarAndPretzelCombos" Dude.

**I am not a copyer. I get inspiration, sure, but I never once, have made myself a piece of work because of someone else's masterpiece. For example: for YiG, I had read other stories of jijinka ponies. But I, myself came up with the idea in my own head to make them experiencing America because Princess Celestia has asked them to make Equestria more advanced. Please understand that my ideas are not affiliated in any way with other people's work. And if there's any inspiration at all from anything, I will always be sure to put in my writing that I got the idea from ****so-and-so-brony-whoever. This whole notice may sound a little excessive, but if there's one thing I hate, it copying. It's un-negotiable. It's simply not done in my book. **

The reason I'm writing this in a chapter of the Pony Games is because of my discovery on this website. I typed in the words 'The Pony Games' in the search bar and there were over a dozen other results along with my story. Obviously others had the same idea to make a crossover of a rapidly growing fan base and a best-selling book series. Trust me when I say I had no clue about the other stories. I didn't know about the trailer on YouTube, I cross-my-heart-and-hope-to-fly-stick-a-cupcake-in-my-eye-promise that I had the idea myself and I did not copy anybody.

I know that there is no way to prove if I am telling the truth, but on my honor- I am not a copyer. I mean, come on, people! I Pinkie Pie promised! It doesn't get any more real than that! Plus who would type a page and a half of pure lies? (not me, that's for sure. I pride myself in everything- and I mean everything I do. In my eyes, copying is plain wrong, and it makes the case even worse when people are doing it from such wonderful fan bases as Bronies and what ever we Team-Katniss people call ourselves.

As a closing statement, I do not own My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic. That title goes to the fabulous goddess Lauren Faust and the Hasbro people; nor do I own The Hunger Games, the holder of that title is the inspirational and wonderful Susanne Collins. Those wonderful women can do no wrong and I respect them in all they are and all they do. They are the two and only two people who have been inspiration for my fanfictions.

Thank you for reading this. It feels good to get this off my chest.

I love all you wonderful bronies and I hope to see y'all real soon!

~CheddarandPretzelCombos


End file.
